


Infirmary Notes

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Character Study, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet's dictaphone notes from a typical day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infirmary Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Done off inspiration for Fraiser icon. Heh. Thanks to fabrisse for betaing. Medical ignorance and other errors are all my fault.

0700 September 4

Medical Log: Janet Fraiser, M.D.

Doctor Fraiser replacing Doctor Warner for day shift at SGC Base Infirmary.

Major Suarez of SG-7 is still in isolation. However his nausea seems to be less and...did we ever determine what those green fuzzy things were?...oh well, testing is still ongoing as to particular nature of infection, but treatment has been successful based on preliminary diagnosis of parasite. Still signs of dehydration, although patient reports nausea and disorientation symptoms lessening. Will continue to treat dehydration and monitor in isolation for forty-eight hours.

New patient is Lieutenant Miriam Stalk, recovering from gas exposure and chemical burn incurred on Level 19 at 2200 yesterday evening. Wound was debrided and is healing. Previous lightheadedness symptoms have dissipated. Ordered to remain resting here for now. If status continues, should release Stalk within a few hours.

End log report.

0722

Update: Report on Sergeant Siler, who has just arrived at infirmary with laceration to upper tricep. Sergeant reports scrape from when Airman Wang dropped his wrench from the catwalk above. Wound did not require stitches and tetanus is up to date. Ordered wound bandaged with Siler to be released and returned to active duty.

End update.

0842

Update: Pre-mission physicals done on SG-1. Major Carter still has mild pain where suffered sprain in firefight last week, but examination reveals full range of motion. Based on evaluation, Colonel O'Neill's knees are at least a five at the moment on the pain scale, although patient reports it as two. Note to schedule a fitness evaluation for all of SG-1 next week.

End update.

1043

Update: Reported to Gate room with medic team as ordered. Upon arrival found Captain Johnson of SG-12 on the ramp, unconscious, being tended to by his teammates. Lieutenant Colonel Thibideax reported engagement with Jaffa, and Johnson was apparently struck by a zat'nik'tel. Johnson was transported by gurney to infirmary as the weapon's effects wore off. Sergeant Murphy's foot was rolled over by gurney during transport, but she reported she was fine. Noticed slight limp and plan to insist on follow up evaluation of my nurse when things calm down.

Rest of SG-12 expected for standard post-mission physicals after preliminary debrief by General Hammond.

End update.

1104

Update: Initial post-mission physicals of SG-12 show all members are in perfect health. Captain Johnson has suffered no long-term effects of the zat blast and no members show signs of any alien infection or infiltration, pending results of lab tests. Have released team.

Sergeant Siler arrived with small second degree burn on his left hand. Patient reported his welding torch slipped and burned through the glove when Sergeant Harriman accidentally retracted the iris while Siler was still making repairs on it. Applied analgesic cream and bandage. Siler insisted he was fit for duty and so released him with reservations.

End update.

1143

Note to self: remember to double check requisition reports, including coding numbers. Looking for added bandages resulted in discovery of enough tongue depressors to make a wooden version of the SGC. Sigh, you know, Murphy, I need to get myself some coffee. Oh, crap, the record button's stuck.

[Banging noise heard. Tape ends.]

1215

Update: Murphy's foot injury shows some hematoma and swelling. Specific region indicated on chart. X-Ray shows no fracture. Since injury was on right foot, ordered Murphy driven home by airman, and requested someone be called in.

Infirmary quiet at the moment. Signing out for lunch.

1219

Delayed lunch due to Sergeant Siler entering infirmary with nose bleed. Siler reported box in supply shifted while he was trying to take it down from higher shelf without irritating his arm bandage. Physical examination of patient shows surface abrasions and hematomas on his face with no breakage. X-ray will confirm. Arm and hand bandages still in place. Patient reports no headache or other symptoms. Pupil reaction normal. Recommend Siler stay in infirmary for observation for an hour so I can get some lunch without interruption.

1234

Update: Recalled to infirmary when Major Suarez tried to break out of quarantine. General Hammond has been informed. As per my orders, Suarez now under sedation. Hammond has also ordered guards remain outside isolation. Any samples from parasitic infection not directly used in testing already have been incinerated as per Hammond's orders. MRIs and CT scans have shown unusual brain activity but no evidence of organism (e.g. Goa'uld.) Based on declarations by Suarez before was able to sedate him conjecture parasite created hallucinations and paranoia. Rest of SG-7 recalled to base and put under quarantine, although they still fail to show any symptoms.

End update.

1317

SG-1 returned ahead of schedule. World was attacked by Goa'uld system lord...didn't catch the name, try to supplement report later with that...team captured. Team was ambulatory enough to report to infirmary without medical team needed to Gate room. All have minor lacerations and hematomas. Doctor Jackson was knocked in head by blunt edge of staff weapon. He reports he did not lose consciousness, but admits to having felt a bit stunned. Will keep him in observation for signs of concussion. Colonel O'Neill reports his legs are "a bit stiff" from being forced to kneel before the system lord. Pain scale, the colonel admits to three, so likely it's higher and am keeping him off his feet as well. None of the team show any signs of being compromised despite this adventure. Major Carter's wrist is still fine. She and Teal'c released but ordered to remain on base until bloodwork confirms status.

Doing testing on remaining samples to see if can discover source of Suarez's condition while awaiting word from Red Team. No longer have appetite.

1412

Six people have reported to the infirmary with nausea and lightheadedness symptoms. Concerned Suarez's condition may have spread. Have sent Saunders to test the food at the commissary. Gary Jennings and Sally Peterson have the most acute symptoms and have been put on intravenous hydration and intense anti-nausea...those were new shoes too. Full listing of personnel seen by infirmary staff to be attached to this. Setting up iso ward, and have moved O'Neill and Jackson to VIP room to prevent spread of potential contagion. None of the new patients' symptoms directly correlate to Suarez's, so quarantine may be unnecessary precaution but enforcing it until confirmation revealed.

[phone ringing]

Janet Fraiser. Cassie, I didn't expect to... No, you cannot go to the mall with Katie, Nikki and...who's Robbie? Aren't you going to be late for your bus? No!....I'm sorry you feel that way. Have you somehow magically finished that social studies project you told me about yesterday that's due on Thursday?...You've done some research. How much is "some"?....Uh-huh. Then the answer is still no. You'll see your friends on the weekend. Ah-ah! Cassie...on the contrary, I think I'm being very fair. Now get to the bus. Mrs. Anderson will be watching for you. I may be late tonight, but I love you...  
[clicking noise]  
...teenagers.

[Distant voice]

Yes, another one? Okay, put her on the first empty bed and make sure an emesis basin is nearby. I'll be there in a minute. Oh, geez, um...total reporting to infirmary now seven, and...I'm so going to have to delete and redo this. Hell...and I never did get my caffeine.

 

1528

Update: Seventeen more people reported to infirmary. Saunders's testing reveals e-coli contaminating the chicken salad. Who knew it was so popular? Saunders actually ordered that meal himself and so am down another nurse. With the source of the pathogen confirmed to be Earth-garden-variety food poisoning, am lifting quarantine and releasing individuals with mild symptoms with oral medications and home rest for forty-eight hours with orders to follow-up here if symptoms worsen.

Four total are being treated in the infirmary with an additional ten staying on base...is that adding up right? Have ordered Jackson and O'Neill returned to infirmary for continued treatment.

Still awaiting report from Red Team about Suarez, but priority has lessened now that I have confirmation the recent outbreak is not related.

End report.

1620

Red Team returned from P3X-798. Although none of SG-7 realized it, natives reported giving Suarez the "heartsong" of a ceremonial beast as leader of the team that helped them with the flood last season. Doctor Reimer believes stagnant water from flood worked its way up food cycle...i.e. alien food poisoning. Cooking process destroyed the organism, but supposed "heartsong" is raw form. His team has found possible anti-toxins native to 798 natives use to treat warriors who come down with similar symptoms. Reimer will continue testing to synthesize treatment of Suarez, who is still under sedation.

Note: schedule reminder lectures for all offworld teams on when and when not to partake of native food and drink. Especially when members are singled out to enjoy some specific item. This happens way too often.

Update: Blood work confirms SG-1 has no signs of Goa'uld infestation. Carter and Teal'c notified they are medically free to leave base. Despite Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson's arguments, are keeping them in infirmary based on Jackson's pupil response indicating definite concussion and O'Neill's stiffness when getting up from wheelchair when returned from VIP quarters. Request therapist to perform full flexibility evaluation.

1703

Doctors Lee and Coombs report numbness in extremities while packing an alien device for transport to Area 51. Believe one of them activated something while trying to remove the control crystal. Lee is fairly certain it was a standard power surge, but ordering both to remain for observation in iso ward for time being. Have agreed to their requests to be allowed to study their research, paper printouts only. Static electricity high around them.

1752

Unfortunately due to Chicken Salad incident, infirmary beds are at premium and have given in to Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson's request to return to VIP quarters. Current count is eight people in infirmary, and another thirteen staying in quarters on base. Another twenty-six sent home with mild symptoms. Hammond has ordered non-essential gate missions scrubbed so pre-mission physicals are stopped for time being. Additional staff called in for all departments to make up for the manpower reduction.

In better news, Suarez is responding well to new treatment. Reimer is continuing primary care.

Internal note: will need to requisition new infirmary bed or ask for repair since bed controls on Colonel O'Neill's bed have become inoperative. Perhaps can ask Siler next time he stops in if there is a way to lock a bed's position from patient control.

1857

Update: Sergeant Siler got struck by electrical overload while running a diagnostic of the electrical grid. Eyes appeared slightly dilated so keeping him on observation as well and have sent him on VIP quarters. Also, he promises to set me up with some kind of override remote for infirmary beds next time any unruly patients come to visit.

Speaking of which, waylaid Major Carter en route to deliver carryout to Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill. Redirected her and Teal'c to VIP suite. Will inform Warner and staff of their whereabouts and check their status once more before leaving for home...besides, I think I heard Teal'c ask if they'd bought extra wontons from the Hunan place.

Note to self: re-record these notes before submitting to transcription. I've been a bit distracted–just one of those days.

Fin


End file.
